


Playing house

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Tenten ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'Ino ferait une mère incroyable.
Relationships: Tenten/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Playing house

_Je ne veux pas d'enfants_ , avait toujours pensé Tenten.

Elle s'était toujours dit qu'aimer les femmes était plus simple, elle n'aurait pas toute cette pression concernant les enfants. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis ne lui demanderaient quand est-ce qu'elle déciderait enfin d'en avoir, presque plus excités qu'elle à cette idée. Elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin et cela lui allait très bien.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle regardait Ino jouer avec le fils de Shikamaru et Temari, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler leur propre famille, et surtout à quel point sa petite-amie ferait une mère incroyable.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
